Caeda
|text1 = Rejuvenated |item2 = |text2 = Skeletal}}Caeda is a young, female mahjarrat roleplayed by Queen on world 42. She is the second daughter of Marethyu and Scorpiana, sister to Accipitridae and Skraene. Born into the wild lands of Morytania, she has taken to life with great fervor and joy, refusing more traditional mahjarrat customs of warfare and power gain in favor of different entertainments. History Youth : As of yet undisclosed and unwritten. Teenage years Excerpt(s) from Caeda's own journal: Well, calling it "teenage" is obviously going over the top something horrible, but I'm used to that by now. My parents do it all the time! They kept me on that little windy island they call "home" for damn well a whole of sixty years. The minute I was allowed to go out and meet people, I found that that age put me at the same as most grandmothers. Can you believe that? Yeah, so the first few weeks in the real world have been nice. There's a lot more people to talk to and boys that are actually cute. I mean, Skraene is nice enough, but brothers don't really count as boys. And other than him there was only dad back at the island. These boys, however... They're nice and good-looking.... Hmmm My first disguise was far too hot when I came to the desert. I sent them back home and got myself a more traditional set of clothing... although I'm not sure about that. It fits well enough, but I found myself wondering whether it really was supposed to show that much skin. The boys in town seemed to appreciate it, though. ''-....'' That was surprising. I suppose I should start at the beginning. I've been in the desert for a couple of weeks now and learned much and more- how to seduce boys, how to scare them away, how to trick them and how to cheat them out of all their possessions. With a group of Menaphites, I think they're called, I've been exploring a lot and fighting -.... whatever. Stuff. These guys are better at hand-to-hand fighting than the ones back at home, so I've learned quite a bit about swords.... including the "men swords". Men: All perverts. Still, mom and dad came by today while I was pokering a couple of bandits out of their life savings. They really got their knickers in a twist when I told them about my new experiences in the realms of men, especially dad. He even threatened to put me in a magic chastity belt! Appearance Rejuvenated In her full form, Caeda stands at an impressive 7'5", wrapped in her favorite color; a rippling, living sky-blue. Her tribal markings are this same color, except those under her eyes, which are a faint baby-pink. Her face is, for a mahjarrat, considered quite handsome. Thanks to her youth, she has not developed much in the ways of cleavage and may still pass as a male to unwitting passers-by. Skeletal Caeda is still young and strong; she has never actually had her skin decompose to reveal her skull face. As such, this form is not actually one she has had, rather one that she will most likely adapt to in the future. "Al Caeda" As a desert bandit guise, and one of the first different shapes she adopted more permanently once she was adept at the skill, this form of Caeda is not perfect by any means. She is the proud owner of half a meter of flowing, soft and sky-blue hair, rainbow eyes with cat-like pupils and a dress sense usually seen among hookers. This does not stop her from also carrying around a battery of throwing knives and poisons, a shortsword and bedroll, plus provisions. Skills and abilities Trained from the moment she showed promise and cognition of and in her abilities, Caeda has attained a certain grasp of most sorts of magic- particularly favoring teleportation and earth magic. She is a supporter of swords as well, though ranged weapons have attracted her as well, resulting in a lot of confusion as to her real main combat style. Personality Caeda is an incorrigible optimist and acts thereafter. She adores her father with a fervor bordering on co-dependence, refuses to believe that anyone might dislike her and ignores any derogatory comments directed at her. Growing up in the bleakness of Morytania has given her an urge to travel to light places, one of the reasons why she enjoys staying in the desert greatly. Relatives Elders *Scorpiana (Mother) *Marethyu (Father) *Jarenthar (Uncle, father's side) Siblings *Accipitridae (Older sister) *Skraene (Twin, younger) Trivia *Caeda is a Division 2 Mahjarrat. *Caeda's first Kharadian guise, named "Al Caeda", is an obvious reference to the Islamist terror group. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Female Category:Youth Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Morytania Category:Kharidian Category:Retired